Okay Dreams
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Albus can't sleep and when he does...well, things are a bit stranger then usual. Written for the QL Round 9!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the characters, and settings belong to JK Rowling**

 **A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Round 9! Yeah, a little late :P and thanks InkCam for glancing this over when I was rushing to finish!**

* * *

FALMOUTH FALCONS, CHASER 2

* * *

 **Prompt(s)-**

Lion King- this story was based off the scene "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" and Albus' behavior is influenced by young and ecstatic Simba's

 **Optional Prompts-**

(quote) 'Okay is wonderful.' - AVPM

(word) clumsy

(song) 'Fireflies' by Owl City

* * *

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

 **-Fireflies~Owl City**

~o~

"Albus, what are you still doing up?" Ginevra Potter asked as she poked her head into her youngest son's room to check on him. "You need to wake up early tomorrow to meet your uncle and Rose at Diagon Alley."

"I can't sleep," Albus answered setting his toy broom down. "I'm just too excited for tomorrow, I guess."

"You guess?" Ginevra sighed opening the door and walking into his room. "Albus, you'll regret this when I have to drag you from bed tomorrow."

"I know," Albus said. "But I was just laying there, I couldn't sleep."

"Is it your insomnia?" Ginevra questioned sitting down on his bed.

"I guess."

"You guess? Just close your eyes, sleep will come," Ginevra whispered. "Clear your mind."

Albus frowned slightly wanting to argue that it would not work since he had already tried but decided against it. Settling down into his bed, he closed his eyes trying to block out the lights and the thoughts crowding his head. His mother kissed his forehead before standing and walking to the door with one hand on the light switch. "Sweet dreams, Albus."

"Night, mum," he answered as she flicked the lights off and left him in his now dark room. Albus gave a small sigh and curled up waiting for the feeling of sleep to take over.

~o~

"Albus!" His mother's voice startled Albus awake and he sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Albus, wake up, it's morning!"

 _It's morning, already?_ Albus thought groggily shaking his head to clear it. _I just went to sleep._

"Albus, get ready, Rose is on her way here," Ginevra called.

Albus shot out of bed – his sleepiness forgotten – and rushed to his door. "I'm getting ready, mum!" he shouted before ducking back into his room, giddy with anticipation.

He ran down the stairs wrestling his shirt on and skid into the dining room. "Is Rose here yet?"

"Not yet, but eat your breakfast before she comes," his mother answered setting a plate of toast and eggs down onto the dining table. "When she comes, you can go with Uncle Ron and her to Diagon Alley."

Albus nodded suppressing his excitement as he shoveled the food into his mouth sending glances towards the fireplace. Rose and his uncle would Floo over to their house before going by Floo – again – to Diagon Alley.

By the time he was done eating and his mother had whisked the plate away, the fireplace roared in a blazing, emerald flame and Rose stepped out. "Albus!" she called waving wildly and walking towards him.

"Rose!" Albus grinned, he nearly running over her in his enthusiasm. "You're finally here."

"We had a holdup with Hugo," Rose answered giggling at his clumsy behavior as he stood trying to suppress himself. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Albus answered as his uncle stepped out of the fireplace.

"Okay is wonderful then," Rose answered with a large smile. "I just cannot wait to get my wand and hopefully check out the new brooms."

"Another Quidditch player?" Ginevra said from behind Albus. She gave a nod and a smile to her brother before turning back to Rose. "That's always a great thing."

"We'll have to buy their things first, and you wanted to bring Albus somewhere after, correct?" Uncle Ron said, his hands planted on Rose's shoulders.

Ginevra laughed and turned to the fireplace. "Indeed, now go on, you have a long day ahead of you, Albus. And thank you Ron for taking him with Rose."

Rose flashed Albus a grin as they walked towards the fireplace getting ready to Floo. "Are you excited to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course," Albus answered. "I can't wait to see the new Quidditch things."

"And to finally see what the fuss is about the Lightning 2000," Rose breathed.

"Rose, Albus, into the fireplace," Albus' mother called. Ginevra had a pinch of Floo powder as the two cousins filed into the large hearth.

"Diagon Alley," Ginevra called. Albus managed to wave quickly before the green flames swallowed the three of them and she disappeared.

~o~

"The faster we can get your school supplies, the faster we can leave," his uncle said as he hurried them out to the street. He strode ahead of them through the crowds to Madam Malkin's with the two following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked Albus.

"The Quidditch Shop," Albus replied.

"How are we going to shake him off? Dad won't let us go, you heard; he wants to just get the stuff we need to do done and leave."

"What are you two talking about back there?" Uncle Ron asked.

"I want to go to the Quidditch Shop and look at the brooms," Albus said. "James is on the Quidditch Team, I want to be on my House's team too."

"We need to buy your school supplies first," his uncle responded. "And after that your mother wanted to bring you somewhere so we won't have time to look at brooms."

Albus frowned slightly. "Well, Rose and I are going to be Quidditch players, can't we spare some time for that?"

"Not today we won't," he said.

"Well, we'll have to find time," Rose declared. "We are going to be the best players Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"And how are you going to do anything else without a wand?"

Albus glanced to Rose. "We just want to see the brooms."

Rose gave a smile before she started walking away from them; she glanced back before grinning and sprinting. "Come on, Albus!"

Albus grinned after her and took a step after her when his mother's voice stopped him. "Albus!"

~o~

Albus woke up and looked around his room as his mother poked her head into his room. "Albus? Are you awake yet?"

"I am now," he answered. "You don't need to drag me out of bed."

"Good, because Rose is on her way over," his mother said. With that she left his room and Albus smiled to himself, if his dream was anything like what his day was going to be like, he would prefer okay to anything.

"Okay, would be wonderful right now," he sighed throwing his covers off and going to get ready.


End file.
